


In Another Universe

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: Drabble prompts:39: Dancing under the stars, myself watching with your reflection sparkling in my eyes49: In another universe





	In Another Universe

Attending a ball was never your idea of fun. But at your father’s insistence that you find a suitor or he would choose one – you shuddered at the thought – you laced yourself into a corset, put up your hair, and climbed into a carriage with the Schuyler sisters. Your father was close with Mr. Phillip Schuyler, and you and Peggy Schuyler had become quite close as you were the same age.

Almost as soon as you got to the ball, both of Peggy’s older sisters had become infatuated with a short man who was passionate, to put it kindly. You and Peggy watched the two drool over the man as you sipped the wine you knew you would never be allowed to have at home, struggling to breathe under your tight corsets.

“Oh my god, Y/n. Look.” Peggy grabbed your arm and gestured toward a man who stood by the side of the revered George Washington, a soldier according to his uniform. He had a mop of curls on his head that was pulled back into a sleek bun, and a well-trimmed beard. He tipped his head back and laughed at something that a friend of his had said, but you paid no attention to the friend. You were too infatuated with this handsome soldier.

“Y/n? Hello?” You snapped out of your trance, cheeks burning scarlet as you turned to Peggy.

“I’m sorry, were you saying something?” You took another sip of your wine, hoping that it would cool your face down and regulate your breath after glimpsing such an angel.

Peggy rolled her eyes at you. “I was saying, I’m going over there to ask that man to dance with me. Want to come? He looks like he has friends.” She nudged your shoulder, smirking, but you just shook your head.

“No thank you, I’m not feeling too well. I’ll just watch from here.”  _ He would choose Peggy over you anyway, _ you thought to yourself.

“If you insist.” Peggy stood up, smiling at you before she walked toward the man. You felt your stomach drop. Though you knew the soldier wasn’t yours, you couldn’t help but feel as if he was being torn away from you, your magnetic attraction to the stranger being severed as Peggy walked closer.

You watched as Peggy introduced herself to the man, and watched as he offered his arm to escort her to the dance floor. You took another sip of the wine, hands shaking, unable to tear yourself away from the two lovers dancing under the stars. There was something about the way he spun her, how they laughed at each other’s jokes, how they stared into each other’s eyes for too long. You were mesmerized in the worst way.

You didn’t notice Peggy’s older sister, Angelica, had sat next to you until she put her arm on your shoulder. “Y/n, are you alright?” You attempted to smile and nodded at her.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just feeling a bit ill.”

“Let’s go for a walk,” Angelica suggested. You nodded, knowing it would help clear your mind, and followed her to the gardens. The two of you sat on a bench, staring up at the stars, listening to the music and sounds of happy couples wafting out into the darkness.

“I saw that Peggy met a man,” Angelica said. You nodded. “I also saw the way you were looking at him.” You froze, eyes widening, before turning to her.

“What do you mean?”

Angelica sighed. “Y/n, I know how you feel about that man. It’s the same way I feel about Alexander.” You stared at her, not knowing who Alexander was, until she realized and clarified. “Do you see the man dancing with Eliza? I am smitten with him as well. But I noticed the way she looked at him, and introduced them. I can only hope for the best for my little sister. And I think you’re doing the same for Peggy.” You sighed, and she rubbed your shoulder reassuringly.

“Yes, I am,” you admitted, staring up at the stars. “I felt strangely attracted to him, as if we were meant to be together, and yet I don’t even know his name.”

“I understand. Maybe, you’re lovers in another universe,” Angelica smiled.

“What other universe?”

She shrugged. “I read somewhere that some believe there are many universes, in which we exist but in different form. Maybe, in another universe, that man is in love with you, just like you are with him.”

“And maybe, in that universe, Alexander loves you as well.”

Angelica sighed, turning her head up to the stars as well. “I can only wish, Y/n.”


End file.
